Conejo de chocolate
by PrincessofDark01
Summary: Un día de pascuas muy especial para Hyoga y Shun. Advertencias: YAOI.


Shun se levantó corriendo lleno de energías las cortinas que ocultaban la luz proveniente de la ventana. Después abrió la ventana y dejó colar no sólo la luz, sino también el aire refrescante y renovador, que lo llenó de más energías.

Era domingo, domingo de pascuas y estaba impaciente por bajar al comedor y recibir un enorme huevo de chocolate como todos los años, regalo infaltable de Saori cuando llegaba esta fecha.

Pero también estaba impaciente por otra cosa, o mejor dicho persona, estaba deseando bajar y ver al rubio que le hacía contener el aliento y faltar el aire a cada paso que daba. Ese rubio que era su mejor amigo desde que tenía uso de la razón y por el que estuvo a punto de morir en el combate de las Doce Casas.

Claro que Hyoga no debía ni sospechar nada de sus sentimientos y si lo hacía se hacía el desentendido porque nunca le insinuaba nada ni le demostraba otra cosa que camaradería y amistad.

Aún así deseaba bajar y verlo, verlo pelear con su hermano, que sospechaba de sus sentimientos por el cisne y por eso lo odiaba o fingía odiarlo tanto. Con la mejor de sus sonrisas abrió la puerta de su habitación y bajó las escaleras para aparecer en el comedor y encontrarse frente a frente con el cisne y nadie más.

-Buen día, Shun – saludó Hyoga tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Buenos días. ¿Dónde están todos? – preguntó sorprendido y nervioso el conejito.

-Ikki no tengo idea. Saori, Seiya y Shiryu se fueron para la Fundación, creo que había algunos problemas.

-Ya veo – Shun se sentó y se concentró en la taza de café que se puso a tomar. Se sentía incómodo estando tan cerca de Hyoga, los dos así, solos, con la casa sólo para ellos.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hyoga al cabo de unos minutos, sorprendido del silencio del menor.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí. Estoy bien.

-Estás distraído – comentó Hyoga preocupado.

-Estaba pensando en algunas cosas. Nada importante, descuida.

El cisne guardó silencio, perdiéndose a su vez en la contemplación de ese angelito tan bello y a la vez tan inaccesible. Aún recordaba las claras palabras de Ikki: si le tocas un solo cabello a mi otouto no vuelves a ver la luz del día. Y si bien no temía la ira del Fénix tenía miedo de perder la amistad de Shun por un impulso loco y desquiciante. Por eso siempre se mostraba amistoso pero nada más, estableciendo entre ambos un muro que parecía infranqueable.

Shun terminó de tomar su café y dejó la taza sobre el fregadero, regresando a la mesa de la cocina para tomar una tostada y devorarla, percatándose por primera vez de la canasta con huevos de pascua colocada en la mesa.

-¿Los regalos de Saori? – preguntó sonriendo, con naturalidad.

-Sí, nos pidió que esperáramos a que regresara para abrirlos y comerlos. Aunque… - Hyoga tomó uno de la canasta y lo abrió de inmediato – no notará que falta uno.

-Hyoga… no – Shun sonrió, sorprendido por ese comportamiento infantil, más habitual en él o en Seiya que en su helado amigo.

-¿No quieres? – Hyoga le entregó un trozo del huevo de chocolate y sólo por un instante sus manos se rozaron.

-Está bien. Está delicioso – Shun esbozó un gesto de placer sublime y Hyoga casi se atragantó al imaginárselo con esa misma carita pero en su cama y en vez de devorar el chocolate siendo devorado por él.

-¡Hyoga! ¡Hyoga! ¿En qué piensas? – murmuró Shun robando otro pedazo de chocolate de las manos del rubio.

-En ti – respondió automáticamente el rubio

-¿Qué cosa? – Shun se puso como un tomate y miró apenado al rubio.

-En que quizás te tendrían que regalar un conejo de chocolate.

Shun sonrió, ahí estaba, como siempre Hyoga, gastando el apodo de conejo que inexplicablemente le habían puesto sus amigos hace mucho tiempo atrás.

Hyoga guardó silencio para terminar de comer el chocolate restante y haciendo un amague tomó otro de la canasta justo cuando el pequeño conejo hacía el mismo movimiento.

-¿No que había que dejarlos para después? – dijo Hyoga con un deje burlón, intentando romper el ambiente que se notaba un poco denso.

-Son dos, el mío y el tuyo. Saori no se enojará si comemos sólo lo que nos toca a nosotros – contestó el conejito comenzando a comer más chocolate para distraerse y dejar de pensar en la proximidad de su mejor amigo.

Claro que el chocolate le gustaba a Shun, quizás por eso los gestos de placer que su rostro reflejaban trastornaban tanto al rubio frente a sí, hasta el punto de desesperarlo y hacerlo desear dos cosas: salir corriendo o devorar los labios de su mejor amigo que se entreabrían para tomar trozo tras trozo de chocolate. Hyoga se golpeó mentalmente cuando volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos, en los que los labios rojos, húmedos, cálidos y suaves de Andrómeda se posaban en los suyos en un enloquecedor pero a la vez tierno beso… cosa que Hyoga pensaba que nunca pasaría.

Se paró de un salto y abandonó la cocina, decidiendo huir antes de volver sus pensamientos realidad. Shun se quedó sorprendido, con un trozo de chocolate aún en sus manos y luego simplemente subió tras el rubio.

-Hyoga – el conejito golpeó en la habitación del cisne, que quedó helado al sentir el golpe.

-¿Si, Shun?

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Este… - Hyoga dudó

-¿Estás bien? Te fuiste de golpe… ¿te sientes mal?

-¡El chocolate me cayó mal! – exclamó el Cisne.

-¿Cómo? – Shun abrió la puerta y entró con gesto preocupado a la habitación de Hyoga.

-¡Shun!

El conejo se acercó y tocó la frente del rubio con gesto preocupado.

-¿Te duele el estómago? ¿Tienes calambres? – inquirió Shun

-¿Eh? Ah, sí

-Te prepararé un té para aliviarte. Recuéstate. No tienes fiebre, pero te hará bien descansar.

Hyoga sonrío ante la preocupación de Shun, como siempre el conejito era amable y servicial con todos, pero en especial con él, o por lo menos eso quería creer.

-¡Hyoga! Acuéstate de una vez – ordenó Shun con preocupación.

-Sí, Shun. Enseguida – el cisne decidió aprovechar la situación y con ayuda de su cosmos se enfrió un poco para comenzar a temblar.

-¿Tienes frío? – Shun volvió a tocar su frente – estás un poco helado.

-Un… poco, no quiero arruinar tu domingo de pascuas… si tienes algo… que hacer…

Shun llevó a Hyoga rumbo a la cama mientras negaba.

-No tengo nada más que hacer… descuida. Además primero están mis amigos y mi hermano antes que cualquier otro asunto.

El cisne se dejó recostar entre las almohadas y sintió que Shun le quitaba los zapatos y luego lo cubría con una manta.

-Ya vengo. Te traeré el té – sonrió Shun desapareciendo por la puerta.

Hyoga pensó con calma la situación, ¿calma? Qué calma si estaba fingiendo estar enfermo para tener al conejito en su cuarto cuando tendría que sacarlo de allí antes de hacer algo imperdonable. Pero también, una enorme parte suya necesitaba sacarse la duda de si Shun, su Shun sentía algo por él, y la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando era demasiada como para dejarla pasar. Shun y él solos en esa enorme mansión era algo muy raro y no podía dejar ir esa ocasión.

Esperó casi diez minutos antes de que Shun regresara con una taza de té caliente que le hizo beber por más que sabía horrible.

-¿Qué es esta cosa? – preguntó Hyoga un poco asqueado.

-Shiryu me enseñó una receta china para aliviar el dolor de estómago la última vez que por comer mucho chocolate me enfermé. No sé bien que tiene porque los nombres están en chino, pero no puede ser nada malo. Sé que sabe feo… pero te aliviara.

Shun sonrió de nuevo y Hyoga notó la imperceptible mancha de chocolate en un costado de la boca del menor.

-¿Estuviste comiendo más chocolate, verdad conejito? – preguntó con voz acusadora.

Shun se ruborizó antes de responder.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Tienes una mancha de chocolate que no tenías antes – Hyoga señaló el rostro del menor con su dedo.

-Eres muy buen observador – comentó Shun un poco avergonzado por el comentario y con una de sus manos intentó borrar la mancha pero la mano del rubio se lo impidió.

-Yo lo haré – susurró en voz baja – un favor por el té que me trajiste.

Uno de los dedos de Hyoga se posó apenas a unos centímetros de los labios de Shun y lentamente comenzó a desaparecer la mancha con suaves masajes. Notó el nerviosismo en el cuerpo del chiquillo y el rojo de esas hermosas mejillas se hizo más profundo.

-Gracias – Shun lo detuvo y se apartó un poco.

-De nada – Hyoga tenía que hacer algo más, ahora o nunca y se alzó de la cama lo suficiente como para buscar los labios de su mejor amigo.

Shun estaba tan nervioso, pero también tenía la pálida idea de que Hyoga se comportaba más raro de lo habitual y que quizás, sólo quizás… sus labios se entreabrieron y fueron descendiendo.

Fue por eso que sus labios se cruzaron, sin vencidos ni vencedores, se fundieron como si siempre se hubieran estado esperando para acoplarse en un solo aliento. El sabor del chocolate los envolvió a medida que sus alientos se intercambiaban y ese beso suave e inconsciente se reemplazó por uno de verdadera ansiedad y deseo.

La falta de oxígeno los llevó a separarse, y sus rostros totalmente rojos se cruzaron a través de sus ojos.

-Hyoga… yo…

-Shun… yo…

Los dos hablaron al mismo tiempo y callaron a la vez para dar paso al otro, pero lo único que hicieron fue volver a besarse más profundamente que antes, mientras el Cisne comenzaba a dominar la situación para colocar el cuerpo del más pequeño sobre su cama.

Y sin dejarlo de besar por un momento fue bajando hacia su cuello, para poder deleitarse con los gemidos que comenzó a escuchar de la boca del conejito a medida que lo besaba cada vez más libremente.

Sus dedos se colaron por la remera del menor, ascendiendo y recorriendo la blanca piel, se la llevaron consigo hasta sacarla por su cabeza.

Hyoga admiró en silencio el cuerpo del menor antes de posar su boca en ese esplendido torso desnudo que fue lamiendo suavemente con movimientos sinuosos y delirantes.

-Mmmh… Hyoga… - el cisne sintió las palabras tenues de Shun susurradas con placer y sonrió, redoblando su trabajo.

Sus manos fueron subiendo por las piernas del chiquillo hasta encontrar el cierre de su pantalón y abrirlo para después deslizarlo con los bóxers, quitando el último estorbo que le impedía sentir y observar ese cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

Sus manos envolventes e inquietas lo recorrieron por entero mientras Shun lo ayudaba a quitarse su ropa, dejando la remera azul perdida en el piso y luego los pantalones negros.

-Dioses… Shun – gimió el rubio cuando las manos de Shun se deslizaron por su espalda, lenta y quizás torpemente pero llenando de éxtasis al que las sentía.

Hyoga fue descendiendo por el cuerpo del chiquillo hasta que tuvo las manos de Shun en sus cabellos, empujándolo inconscientemente a que descendiera aún más, gesto que obedeció.

Shun jadeó de placer al sentir los labios de Hyoga y su lengua moviéndose por su miembro arrancándole un placer tan extremo que creyó que moriría hasta que finalmente alcanzó el clímax.

Hyoga subió a su boca y se fundieron en un beso profundo y ansioso mientras Shun sentía como lentamente el rubio dilataba su entrada para poder invadirlo. Se aferró a él con fuerza, incapaz de negarse a cualquier pedido que le hiciera y pronto lo sintió introducirse gradualmente, en una mezcla enloquecedora de placer y dolor, que le arrancaron quejidos y jadeos alternados hasta que simplemente quedó la primera sensación.

El cisne comenzó con un vaivén rítmico y constante, doloroso al principio pero luego cada vez más fácil y arrancando unos gemidos tan intensos por parte del pequeño, que simplemente se dejó llevar y aumentó su intensidad hasta que fueron gritos de placer los que se escuchaban por todas partes de esa habitación.

Se separaron entre jadeos de agotamiento, incapaces de pronunciar una sola palabra hasta que el aire volviera a llenar sus pulmones. Sin embargo, no pudieron decirse nada porque los ruidos en el piso de abajo se hicieron sentir.

-¡¡Ya llegué!! – la voz de Ikki sonó en ese momento, al abrir la puerta principal y entrar en la mansión - ¿Shun, dónde andas?

-Por Dios… Ikki – Shun se levantó de un salto, apartando al rubio de encima y saliendo como flecha de su cuarto con las ropas juntadas al apuro en su mano derecha.

-¡Maldito mil veces sea este pollo del infierno!! – exclamó Hyoga furioso, sintiendo aún el sabor del chocolate en sus labios.

Ikki se metió en el cuarto de Shun y el caballero de los hielos no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar paciente a que se fuera, aunque cuando lo hizo ya Seiya y Shiryu habían regresado con Saori.

Otra cosa que molestaba al Cisne era el comportamiento esquivo de Shun después de lo de esa mañana, parecía evitarlo abiertamente y cuando su cabeza se depositó en la almohada se sentía desolado.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Hyoga levantó la cabeza de golpe, buscando el origen de esa voz y la encontró en una figura pequeña sentada al descuido en su sofá y envuelto con un pijama. Una figura que sonrió suavemente en la penumbra del cuarto.

-Shun… ¿qué haces?

-Quiero saber si te mejoraste

-¿Eh? Claro si ya me siento muy bien. Gracias. Shun… acerca de lo de hoy…

-¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Shun levemente ruborizado – No te sentías mal, cierto.

-Sí, este… yo…

-Hyoga, no sabes mentir. Aún así te traje algo.

Shun se acercó a él y le colocó un objeto en sus manos que el cisne miró con extrañeza hasta identificar como un conejo de chocolate.

-Felices pascuas – murmuró el chiquillo de ojos verdes con una sonrisa.

Hyoga sonrió intensamente y murmuró.

-No quiero este conejito de chocolate… - se lo devolvió al menor y le robó un ansioso beso – quiero este conejito… ¿este conejito me quiere a mí? – preguntó ansioso.

Con el rojo pintándole hasta el cabello el conejito respondió.

-Sí. Este conejito… también te quiere a ti.


End file.
